Jealous Guy
by TheAmazingBoo
Summary: He was probably the most handsome boy that she had ever seen'.“Excuse me beautiful,” Say What? Soul felt like he wanted to puke in his mouth. eventual SoulMaka. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, can I say how completely frustrated I am on the song fic I promised? I cannot for the life of me think of a good fluffy scene to go along with the good fluffy song I want to write to! I think a blew a brain fuse while trying to think of one, and in that process, my mind came up with this garbage your about to read………sorry.**

**So, despite the unexpected-ness of this fic,**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Soul Eater and all that jazz…**

Soul and Maka arrived at school early today, surprisingly.

They had a lot of time to kill before class started so they decided they would head over to the mission board to see if any missions suited for two star meisters like Maka had opened up.

They both casually walked through the halls of the school in their normal fashion, Soul slumped and lazy and Maka lively and fully ready to take on the world. When they got to the mission board Maka pointed out one new mission that had just been added. But when she reached to grab it, another hand swiped it away.

Maka turned to the culprit to see the grinning, annoying face of BlackStar. "Moron! Give it back!" She tried to snatch it away from him but he moved in out of her reach and chuckled.

He stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Nope! Sorry missy! Besides, me and Tsubaki need it more than you two."

Maka retreated from trying to steal the paper from him and called this a victory. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Yeah I guess," She started, "You DO need it more-"Maka was cut short from insulting the blue haired ball of energy when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who and her jaw dropped and she suddenly couldn't think of anything to say.

There, standing a good head taller was a boy that had to be her age. But this wasn't all. Oh no, no, no. He was probably the most _handsome_ boy that she had ever seen. Her cheeks turned pink as she stared into his hazel almond shaped eyes. She managed to udder a "C-can I help you?"

Soul frowned. Who was this joke? And what the hell was wrong with partner? He looked over to BlackStar who had the same questioning look and then to Tsubaki who he was surprised to see blushing madly also. He looked over his shoulder to other girls that were in the hall way.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Almost every girl in the surrounding area was starring lovey eyes at him. What in the world was going on?

He turned his head back to his partner and the blonde haired boy.

"Excuse me beautiful," He said with a flirtatious smile. Say what? "But I just entered you're lovely school here and I was wondering if you can help me. You seem very smart."

Maka seemed at a truly loss of words at the fact of being called _beautiful. _"Uhhh…" she just seemed to stare at him. "Umm… o-of course! What may I help you with?"

"Well," he looked at a slip of paper in his hand. "I'm looking for class crescent moon?"

Maka's face brightened and she smiled "R-really? I'm in crescent moon too! Me and-"she motioned Tsubaki over who approached shyly. "-my friend Tsubaki."

"Ah, that's great! I'm lucky to have not one but _two _pretty faces help me!" Tsubaki giggled and Maka blushed more. Soul heard BlackStar make a small 'eh?' sound. Who did this guy think he was? Just waltzing up here and _wooing_ the entire population of woman? Soul realized he was glaring now.

"Oh, I forgot we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Jason. And you're Tsubaki?" Tsubaki nodded to him. "And…." He looked back to Maka.

"My name is Maka." She said reaching a hand out to him.

"A pretty name for a pretty face." Soul rolled his eyes and scoffted. _Oh, give me a break. _He thought as Jason shook Maka and Tsubaki's hand.

Soul was truly surprised by the situation. Sure about these other love struck girls. He even expected that a little from Tsubaki. But from _Maka? _His partner Maka?

Maka never flirted. None the less let other guys flirt _on_ her. But she was just letting herself melt like butter in this guy's hand.

"Hm?" Tall, blonde, and handsome finally seemed to notice Soul. Maka noticed that his pretty eyes were no longer looking at her, but at her weapon behind her. She scrunched up her nose remembering he was still behind her. "Oh, um Jason?" she asked him "Yes?"

"This is my weapon, Soul Eater."

Jason gave a friendly smile and reached an offering hand to Soul.

"Soul Eater, huh?"

Souls shook his hand reluctantly.

Once they let go, Jason asked him, "So, Soul Eater. What type of weapon are you?"

Soul smirked, "Scythe."

"Really? I'm a Mase myself."

_Hehehe, good for you…_"Yeah actually, I'm _a _Death scythe."

Jason looked shocked. Soul thought that he _maybe_ was going to get some kind of complement or maybe he'd go running the other direction in pure terror and leave him and Maka alone but…

Jason immediately turned to Maka with that same irritating flirtatious smile. "Wow, you created a Death Scythe? Not only smart and pretty, but strong too!" He flashed her a smile that reflected the light off his shiny white perfect teeth and Maka stuttered out a couple of slurred words and blushed madly.

The warning chime rang before Soul had a chance to attempt to cut this guy into perfect little ribbons.

"We better get going." Tsubaki said.

"Yes. You lovely ladies lead the way!" Soul felt like he wanted to puke in his mouth. BlackStar didn't understand what just happened.

**A/N: yep, Ima stop it there. Sorry. But I should have the next one tomorrow since that chapters are not that long.**

**I'll work on that Song fic. Christmas fic that should come out right before Christmas, durr.**

**Gahh!!! Someone help me! I have the annoying 'Amazing horse' song stuck in my head!! Any body heard of it or listened to it…you know what I'm talking about.**

**Well, that's all for now, folks.**

**~boo**

**Oh lookie lookie!**

**A button!**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Click**

**It**

**And **

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay on with this story.**

**Too lazy to write an author's note… .**

**All ready wrote a disclaimer in the first chapter! =___=**

Giggle, giggle.

Glare.

Blush.

Sigh.

Smile.

Soul, BlackStar, and Death the Kidd sat in the row above the girls and pretty boy. They could not belive it. This guy was flirting with four girls at the same time. And they were all falling for it!

"You're so courageous for looking out for your cute little sister _and _yourself on the dangerous streets!"

"I try." Anyone could tell that Liz was more experienced with the flirting game then the rest of the girls.

Kidd put a hand to his chin looking down on the scene in front of him.

"I just simply see how it is possible."He said with his proper voice. "Has anyone noticed the girls are acting very strange today?"

"Noooo, really? I didn't notice."

"Yes. I have a feeling that this new student is flirting with our partners."

Soul groaned and rubbed his aching forehead.

"Who does this _chump _think he is? Hogging up all MY spotlight?!"

"Who does he think he is taking up all the girls?" Soul slouched and layed his head in his arms on the desk. "I don't even see the big deal about this guy."

Just then, Professor Stein came wheeling into the room on his usual chair and put out his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk "Good morning class. Please open you're notes, today we will be…"

Soul then decided to drown out the lecture. He continued to glare at Jason as the new student got out his note book and a pen. Of course remembering to turn and smile at Maka.

~x X x~

Soul and Maka were on their way out of the school to head home for the day. Soul was a fool for thinking that he would not have to see Jason's face for the rest of the day.

"Oi, Maka! Wait up a second!" he heard Jason's voice call from behind them. Maka stopped and turned around where he was running up to them.

Jason stopped next to her and caught his breath. As soon as that was done, the three started to walk out of the building together.

"Hard stuff today, huh?" Jason chuckled sheepishly.

"Not really." Maka said with a smile. "The material was actually easy today.

_Hehehe, idiot. _ Soul couldn't help but thinking at this.

"If you want… I could help you with your homework." Maka offered.

Soul almost choked on his saliva.

"Ah, really? So kind of you!"

"It's no problem. We could just head over to mine and Soul's house."

What? NO! Shut up Maka!

"Sounds great!"

_Yes…great. No way of getting out of this anymore…great._

~x X x~

Soul thought this whole Maka tutoring thing was going to be hell on earth but… he was absolutely right.

He was currently sitting across from the two trying to get his own homework done. He occasionally looked up at the two smiling and laughing like best friends that had known each other for like, ever. Kinda like him and Maka where before Jason decided to show up this morning.

Soul could almost see right through this guy.

Either…

He really was as stupid as he looked and he was just acting like he liked Maka just to get all the answers and notes.

Or he, in reality did not have trouble with the material at all and was just acting stupid just to get in Maka's pants.

Neither of which sat well with Soul at all. The ladder a little more. The thought of this play boy trying that with pure, innocent little Maka made him sick to his stomach.

Didn't Maka see he was just playing with her? This was how guys were, Soul would know! Well, obviously Soul would never in a million years act like that to Maka. She had way too many guy problems, what with her father cheating on her mom so many times. This made Soul Hate Jason even more.

Soul hated to think of how Maka would react if she ever learned that Jason was just using her. He remembered her hurt words the day they fought Blair and she thought that he was going to leave her.

This is a very sensitive topic and situation and he realized that he would have to go about this carefully. He couldn't be blunt like usual and just tell Maka straight out that Jason had no real interest in her what so ever and was just using her.

He didn't know whether she would get extremely mad at him and not belive him, or would belive him and get extremely sad and depressed. Both these out comes would not be good.

But, he couldn't just let this go on either. Maka would just end up getting hurt in the end anyways.

There was only one other option. He would have to get rid of the source of the problem.

He would have to get rid of Jason.

Soul continued to watch the fool so obviously put on this stupid un-amusing act.

"Whoops, Maka, I seemed to made another mistake. Sorry."

"No, no. It's okay here let me help you."

Jason was succeeding so easily at this. He had just met Maka but he already seemed to have her all figured out. Something that took Soul a long time to accomplished and a lot about Maka was still a mystery to him. He clenched his teeth in anger.

He had not been able to get a word in since they got home. He decided to try his luck.

"Oi, Maka?" Maka looked up at him.

"Umm… I-I need some help with this question too."

She scrunched up her face. "Just do it yourself. You're not stupid, you know how. Besides, I'm helping Jason right now."

Soul felt his heart ache at the look that Maka had just given him. He had never seen her give him such a disgusted face. It was almost as if she saw him as some kind of unwanted stain in her favorite shirt.

She looked back down to her work.

And for a moment, just a tiny moment, Soul could've sworn that Jason had flashed him a victorious cocky smirk. But it vanished immediately when he looked back down to Maka and the school work.

Soul sat there with a gaping, surprised, and truly hurt face. What had just happened?

Was it that Maka didn't want him around anymore? And that bastard Jason knew it…

Soul clenched his teeth more, his eye brows furrowed, and he squeezed his hands into tight angry fists.

He bet if he were just to walk out right now, Maka wouldn't even have noticed he'd left.

Testing this theory, he stood, slipped on his shoes and left. Closing the door behind him.

**A/N: Oooo this is getting good! I think I might change it from Humor/romance to **_**drama/**_**romance!**

**I told you all I would have this chapter out by today! And I'll have the next tomorrow!! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!**

**Stay tuned!**

**~boo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Do de, do, de, do, de, do, de, do, de, do, de, do, de doooo! *does Gir dance***

**Third chappie!**

"Damn it!"

Soul kicked the brick wall. He had been wandering aimlessly around town for about twenty minutes now. He had let his anger get the better of him. And the worst part about was that he didn't even know if Maka was worried about him or not.

It's just that look she gave him…

Did she even notice he left? Probably not, she was probably too busy with Jason.

Soul's anger grew when the thought of him flirting with Maka came to his mind.

Even though Maka was really smart, she could be so stupid sometimes. Soul just couldn't understand, Maka didn't trust men. Especially Jason's flirtatious type, why did she let herself fall?

Too him, this felt some kind of cruel and unusual punishment. This must be how Maka felt when he ever flirted with another girl. It was like she was purposely giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Dumb girl.

Soul leaned against the wall he just kicked and slid down to sit down. He covered his face with hands and rubbed his temples with his thumbs.

He should just forget about her. If she was doing this on purpose, he should just ignore her and forget about her. Let her be with stupid Jason and get hurt if she wanted him so much.

As much as Soul told himself this, he knew he was lying to himself. Whether Maka was doing this on purpose or not; he was still going to look out for her no matter what.

~x X x~

By the time Soul got home, Jason was gone and Maka was asleep. Maybe sleep was a good idea. Soul felt tired. He also felt hungry too.

On any normal day when he missed dinner, Maka would have left him a note and put the leftovers in the microwave. But as Soul checked around the kitchen, he found no note.

He checked in the microwave and found no dinner. Guess she and Jason had finished it all. First this guy flirts with _his _partner, than he takes advantage of _his _homework help, and now he was eating _his_ dinner? Didn't this guy have his own partner?

Soul just trudged into his room and onto his bed. Dreading tomorrow when he had to see Jason.

In the morning, Soul woke up normally. He walked out of his room to have breakfast when he suddenly had to take a double take. He saw Maka in the bathroom with the door open, but that's not what was strange about it.

In the bathroom, Maka stood in front of the mirror, lips puckered and applying lip gloss.

Lip gloss? Soul took a couple of steps closer to get a better look. She saw him staring at her though the mirror and she turned to look at him. "What?"

Soul got a better look at her face. She didn't have just lip gloss on; she also had a thin line of eyeliner on her top eyelid and mascara.

Soul stood there staring at her as if she had sprouted another head. He had never seen her with make up on. Not even at formal events.

Hell, he didn't even know that Maka _owned _makeup, much less how to put it on and not look like a five year old. It was amazing how different she looked with that little bit of makeup on.

"You have makeup on…" _idiot! _

Maka closed her eyes and huffed then whipped her head around the other direction. Obviously pissed off.

"Well, you know, I'm allowed to look……" Maka opened her eyes and looked back at the mirror. "…..Pretty sometimes…."

_Oh shit. _Great. Now she probably thought he thought that she was ugly. Although Maka was not the hottest girl, she most defiantly _not_ _ugly._

Soul sighed and turned around, admitting defeat. He was not in the mood to fight this battle right now.

If he had things his way, he would rub away all that makeup with a wash cloth. He didn't want her going to school like that, not only about Jason, but other boys might start to notice her as well.

~x X x~

As they walked down the halls of the school, Soul had to admit, Maka got multiple stares. Then at which Soul would send them a look that could burn a hole through someone's forehead.

Just as they approached their class room, Soul spotted Jason surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls. Maka had seemed to not have noticed him yet.

Soul had to act fast. Maybe he could avoid confrontation by getting Maka in to the classroom pronto before either one of them noticed each-

"Good morning Maka! Soul eater." Damn, too late. "Oh, good mourning Jason."

Jason stumbled out of the bunch of girls that glared daggers at Maka as he made his way over to them.

When Jason reached them, a look of surprise overcame his face. Then he smiled his fake happy smile.

"Why, don't you look prettier this mourning?"

Maka put a hand on her face as she blushed and laughed. "Oh, you like it? It's nothing."

Jason nodded and started to make his way into the class room. As soon as he was out of sight, Maka quickly shoved her books in Soul's hands and pulled her hair from her pigtails so her hair draped over her shoulders. She flipped it and grabbed her books from his hands before following Jason inside.

Dear god, why was this happing to him?

**A/N: yup. **

**Just want to take this time to thank all who review, story alert, fav this story! You all mean alot and im grateful when I know that people like my writing!**

**So anyways, just want to clear something up that a few of you might be confused on.**

**Maka is NOT In love with Jason, nor does she like him cause he is handsome (well maybe that too, but that's not the main reason.)**

**The real reason will be given away later on, so keep on reading!**

**P.S: if you add this story to your fav stories/story alert list, then plz review first!!**

**To be continued.**

**~boo**


	4. TEASER CHAPTER!

**A/N: Hey, I feel bad for not uploading yesterday, and I'm sorry to say the next one won't be out until later tonight. I had to go somewhere after school yesterday and still had to get my sticking homework finished. After that, my muse was totally shot, so I watched some SoulMaka AMV's on YouTube to try to get some ideas. But that didn't help much cause they just gave me a bunch of ideas for song fics. **

**And you all know, dear god I need to worry about another song fic…**

**And that's my wonderful excuse for not updating! :D Wasn't it enlightening?**

**So what you all are about to read is a teaser for a later chapter. It's short cause I don't want to give away too much**

'_**Jealous Guy Teaser'**_

Soul stalked down the lowly lit halls of the school. He clenched his teeth and kept his eyes sharp. He heard the sound of a door click open behind him and he turned to see a girl nervously walk out and in start in the other direction, not noticing Soul. He noticed that the bun she wore was messy and looked as if she were pushed up against something.

Gotcha.

Once the girl was long gone, Soul walked over to the ajar door. He peeked in and saw a figure in the dim room. He pushed the door open to find the one and only Jason Adams standing in the middle of the teacher's lounge buttoning up his wrinkled dress shirt.

_To be continued…._

**Ooooo! Did I manage to get you're curiosity going? Or are you just pissed at me for submitting a teaser instead of the actual chapter? **

**Please don't hurt me! *Hides in Mr. Corner***

**Lol, well next update will be tonight~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: wahhhhh!! I'm broke! I'm reduced too #2 pencils, crayola, and computer paper! I can't draw properly if I don't have proper tools! Santa Clause, HELP ME!!**

**Anyway, sorry for that mini rant….**

Maka sat next to Jason in her usual seat. The class room was quiet except for the sound of Professor Stein typing on his computer. She was supposed to be studying quietly but her mind was on other things.

She looked next to her. Jason, who would have appeared to be reading over his notes, was really sneaking a cell phone under the desk and texting someone. Maka sighed; she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Having her hair down bothered her, and her makeup itched.

She scratched her top eyelid, making sure not to smudge the liner. She wanted nothing more at this moment to go home and wash it all off and rub her eyes. Soul probably would love that. She remembered the look he gave her that mourning.

She couldn't help wondering if she had looked…attractive to him?

She shook her head. No! She could not be thinking like that! All that that jerk had done for her was tease and insult her. Why should she try to impress him?

But he had almost given his life for her a couple of times…Maka shook her head again. Every time she thought this way, every time she gained just a little bit of hope, he just shattered that hope and made her crash and burn. No more.

She looked at Jason's handsome face again and smiled. She fixed her messy hair and continued studying.

~x X x~

Soul doodled some scribbles on the paper in front of him; he couldn't wait for the school day to end. But it's not like it mattered anyway; Maka was just going to ignore him like she's been doing the last couple of days.

He peeked up from his drawings to see Jason whisper something to Maka. She smiled and nodded. Soul lifted an eyebrow when Jason raised his hand and asked the teacher if he could use the washroom. He got even more curious when Maka asked the same thing a few minutes later.

After his partner had walked out of the class room, Soul narrowed his eyes at the door. Something was up, what had Jason told her? Or was this all in his head and they just happened to have to use the washroom at the same time?

Of course, trying hard to be as optimistic as possible when you know you're a pessimist.

As the minutes rolled by, Soul's eyes were glued to the door, hoping that Maka would walk back through it, unharmed. But that never came. The chime rang and Soul bolted out of seat and power walked through the halls, hoping to find his meister.

He came to a corner and was about to turn when he saw two familiar figures behind it and quickly retreated. "_Shit." _ Soul hid behind the wall and peered around the corner.

He saw Maka standing against the wall and Jason standing in front of her. Soul angrily growled when he saw how close Jason was too Maka. Soul was about to reveal himself to push Jason away when he suddenly saw Maka wrap her arms around the bastard's neck.

Soul's red eyes widened and panic washed over his features.

He grew even furious when Jason hugged her back very close to an off limit area. Jason's bangs hid his eyes but Soul could see his smirk.

Soul retreated and leaned against the wall, he felt like he was going to collapse. He pushed himself off the wall and slipped his hands into his pockets. His expression held no emotion but his eyes were hurt. He turned around and left the two to themselves.

He felt weak, walking away from this problem again.

~x X x~

Soul sat on the sofa waiting for Maka to return home. When she finally did, she seemed to be in a good mood until she saw his face.

"What?" he asked her.

"What do you mean 'what'? You know 'what'."

"No…actually I don't."

"Just cut it! You were spying on us earlier, I sensed you!"

"So, excuse me for worrying about you!"

"Worry about me? What's there to worry?"

"That guy; Jason! He's trouble!" Soul stood up from the sofa to be at the same level as her.

"You're just jealous!"

"Jealous? Of him? For you?! For miss tiny tits? Don't make me laugh!"

"NO! YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT JASON CAN GET SO MANY GIRLS AND YOU CAN'T!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? I'M SO MUCH COOLER THAN THAT JOKE! I CAN GET ANY GIRL I WANT! I JUST DON'T PARAID IT AROUND LIKE A MANWHORE!"

"AT LEAST JASON'S NOT A JERK, LIKE YOU!!"

Both of them were screaming at this point.

Soul calmed down, not wanting to scream something accidently at her.

Maka's face was red from anger. She bowed her head and folded her arms in front of her chest. "At least Jason doesn't make me feel like a young child."

"He's using you." Soul covered his mouth realizing what just slipped out. Maka whipped her head up and stared at him in disbelief. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Listen, I don't care what you think!"

"Be quiet! You're being stupid and ignorant and you know it!"

"Shut up!" tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes. Maka rushed to the kitchen

"What are you doing now?!"

Maka said nothing as she pulled a big black garbage bag out of a box under the sink than stomped into the wash room. Soul followed her and watched her put his toothbrush and an extra bottle of toothpaste into the bag.

"What you are you doing?!" he asked her again, but she didn't answer him, she just pushed past him and into his room. He followed her again to find her hastily and un-neatly shoving some of his clothes into the bag.

"Maka! Stop! What do you think you're doing?!"

Maka walked around his bed and kicked the window open.

…..She wouldn't!

Soul ran over to her and tried to grab the bag of his stuff out of her hands, but she tugged it back. They continued that struggle until she kicked him in the shin and regained control. She succeeded in pulling the bag fully away from his hands and quickly threw the bag out the open window. Soul recoiled and leaned out the window, watching the bag open in mid air and his clothes land on the street below.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED YELLING AT ME!"

Maka left and into the living room Soul followed to see open the door for him.

"GET OUT!" Tears were now flowing out of her eyes.

Soul clenched his teeth and squeezed his fists so tight that his nails dug into his skin and his knuckles turned white. "YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE I WILL! I WAS JUST RTYING TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!"

Soul was soon out the door.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO STAY, WITH AN UNGRATEFUL PSHYCO BITCH LIKE YOU?!" He slammed the door so hard he thought it break off the door frame.

Maka stood their panting, trying to catch her breath through her tears. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. On the other side, Soul slammed his head against the wall and ran his hands through his hair. Why the hell did he say that?

He could hear Maka sobbing from behind the door.

Maka hid her face in her hands. _This is my all my fault!!_

**A/N: annnnnnd, done!**

**This chapter was really hard for me too write, just so you know. It's prbly crap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay, let's see here… this one might actually be easy to write…OH! Sorry talking to myself again!**

**I have nothing to rant about today so I don't have to bore you!**

Soul picked up a shirt of the ground and put it in the black garbage bag he had in his hand. He was left to collect the clothes Maka had chucked out the window during their 'little' fight.

_Little? Yeah right. That was probably the biggest fight I've ever had with her. Why the hell did I call her a psycho bitch? Idiot! _A part of Soul wanted to blame her for acting like she did, but somehow he just couldn't. Maybe it was the way he saw her crying before he slammed the door in her face.

He looked up from the ground to where their apartment was. He wondered if she was still crying. He should probably go back and apologize.

But he decided against it. At this time, all Maka really needed right now was to calm down. Soul picked up the last article of clothing and stood up. He scratched the back of his head and gave out a long sigh. He was exhausted. He thought…where would he stay in the meantime?

Back in the apartment, Maka still sat up against the door and cried. She wasn't sobbing like she was before but she was still producing tears. She gave a long breath and hiccupped. She felt so tired.

She was mentally and physically exhausted from the crying and the yelling. She tried desperately to get her thoughts together. During the argument, she had barley realized what she was doing until the next thing she knew; she was kicking Soul out of the house.

She didn't want that. She didn't want him to hate her. '_WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT, TO STAY WITH AN UNGRATEFUL PSYCHO BITCH LIKE YOU?!' _His words that he screamed before he slammed the door, echoed in her head. It caused her to cry a little harder. She wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to come back.

~x X x~

Soul, with black garbage bag in hand, knocked on BlackStar and Tsubaki's home apartment door.

Tsubaki answered.

"Hello how may I- Oh, Soul! " She opened the door more and smiled but her face turned worried when she saw his. "Soul… what's the matter?"

Soul looked up at her. He figured he looked horrible. He had deep bags under his eyes and he probably looked like he was sick or something. He felt sick. Sick to his stomach, he had an excruciating head ache, and his limbs were sore.

Soul sighed "Me and Maka… we just got into a huge fight."

Tsubaki covered her mouth with her hand in surprise as she eyed the black bag in his hands. Soul noticed this and looked down at it himself.

He chuckled darkly, "Yeah, she kinda threw some of my stuff out the window."

Tsubaki seemed to get the hint that he needed somewhere to stay and lightly grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. "Right, right come inside. I'll make you some tea."Inside the small dining area, He saw BlackStar doing pushups with one arm on his pinky finger. Show off.

* * *

Soul wondered how long it would take him before he noticed he was there.

"Umm…BlackStar?" Tsubaki said behind him.

"485…yea?...486…" he said without looking up.

"We have a guest." BlackStar looked up "Oh, hey Soul!"

BlackStar hopped up to a standing position. "What's up?"

Soul dropped the bag on the floor. "What's that?"

Tsubaki walked over and elbowed BlackStar in the arm.

"Hey! Ouch woman. What was that for-"

Tsubaki leaned and whispered to him "Shh! He and Maka just got into a big argument! She kicked him out"

"Ohh…"

Soul watched them with half lidded eyes. He wondered if they realized that he could hear everything they were saying. Tsubaki started to make her way to the kitchen. "Well, I'll start that tea now. Soul, make yourself at home." "Yeah"

Soul sat on the floor at their table. And rest his head on the surface. He heard BlackStar sit next to him.

BlackStar chuckled a little. Soul turned his head a little and glared up at him.

"I'm glad this amuses you, BlackStar. You're such a great friend." Soul mumbled sarcastically.

"No, no sorry, man! I just find it funny you got _kicked out _of your own house! It's hilarious!"

"Yeah, real _hilarious"_

BlackStar slowly stopped laughing and asked, "So, what were you two fighting about this time?"

Soul sat up from his slumped position and grimaced. "Jason. Maka is mad at me for getting in the way of her and Jason."

"That new kid? The pretty boy? Man, I hate that guy! All the ladies should be drooling over ME!! Do you even realize how big I AM compared to him!?"

Soul grumbled something

"I mean, like _all _of the girls are going bananas for him!" BlackStar started. "Even Tsubaki and you're saying Maka now too?"

"Yeah. But that's not the bad part. Maka hasn't just fallen for him, he seems to have an interest in Maka as well…" Soul lead off, as if in deep thought about something. That certain something made him frown.

BlackStar stared at him blankly for a moment and then busted in laughter. "Eh? What the hell are you laughing for?! This isn't funny you ass hole!"

BlackStar held his hurting abdomen from laughing so hard "YOU'RE TOTALLY JEALOUS!!"

"Jealous…?"

'_You're just jealous!"_

"I am not jealous!"

Black Star's laughing died out and he wiped a small tear from under his left eye "Come on, think about. In all reality, this thing is no big deal! So what if Maka Is interested in Jason, if you have this big of a problem with it, you're probably just jealous!"

Black Star's words hit Soul hard. Was he really just over thinking things?

~x X x~

Maka put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Even though she had long been over crying, it had left her green eyes red and puffy. She had just washed off her smeary makeup. She was still shaking for what she had done.

Poor Soul, it was true, he was just trying to help her and what had she done? Thrown him out

Maka's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D and it read _Jason. _

Maka picked up the phone "Hello?...yeah, hi Jason…nothing, just eating…no, I'm fine…No, yeah I'm just losing my voice a litt-… no. I'm fine. Believe me…No, no! I'm not getting sick! I'm fine. I can go…yeah…okay…Yeah, that time is okay…I'll see you there…bye."

Maka pushed the end talk button and put her phone back where it was. She sighed. She didn't really feel like going out, she just wanted to take a nap.

She put her elbows on the table and rest her head in her hands. She stared down at the alphabet cereal in her bowl.

**A/N:**

**I'd like to thank:**

**-XxRamenChanxX**

**-Chocolatecheese08**

**-ScarletLunaNinja**

**-Brod-chan**

**-KiraKiba33**

**-HeadlessLucy**

**-HiddenAlchemist**

**-LaughingAngelsGibberish**

**04mask08.**

**For reviewing!!!!**

**And special thanks to three particular for reviewing on every chap:**

**-Yoru no Yuko**

**-SoulForAnime**

**-cherryberryXD**

**Love ya!**

**And keep the reviews rolling!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy.**

Maka stood bent over the bathroom sink, splashing cold water on her face. She rubbed her eyes again and looked at herself in the fogy mirror. She took a mental note to clean it later.

Most of the puffy red swelling of her eyes had gone down, but nothing cover-up couldn't fix. Maka Replied the makeup that had been lost in her crying fit. She let down her pigtails and brushed out her hair. She looked at the clock; she didn't have time to take a fast shower, she'd just have to change. She had changed into comfortable clothes after Soul left, thinking she would not have to go out the rest of the night.

After putting on her makeup, she left to change.

When she was in more comfortable clothes, she put on her sweater and left the apartment. She was going to meet Jason at a small café near the school. She often went there to buy books and study. When she arrived, she opened the glass door and the little bell made a 'cling'.

"Welcome!" a cheery employee greeted and Maka smiled in return. She looked around the café and saw Jason who was sitting in a small corner table like he said he would be, staring out the window. When he saw her, he stretched a smile and waved.

Maka waved back and made her way over to him. She took the seat across to him.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Good evening. I hope you weren't in the middle of something."

Maka waved both hands "No, no, you weren't interrupting nothing at all! I was just getting ready to turn in for the night. It's quite all right."

A waitress then appeared and set a tray of two hot chocolate mugs on the table.

"Thank you." Jason thanked the waitress she blushed and replied a no problem and left.

"Hope you don't mind chocolate." Jason turned his attention back to Maka.

Maka shook her head. "No, I don't mind I like hot chocolate." She said as she blew on the hot liquid and took a carful sip.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while.

"It seems," Jason started, "That you're partner has a distaste for me."

Maka face showed surprise "What? Soul? Oh, don't let it bother you! He's just like that!" Maka nervously laughed.

Jason gave an overly sweet smile "I caught him glaring at me today."

Maka didn't know what to say. She only smiled and gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

A few more silent moments passed and Maka smile disappeared.

"He's just mad."

Jason looked up from stirring his hot chocolate.

"That jerk. He's just blaming you for everything."

"I'm afraid I don't follow…"

Maka gave a long sigh "He's mad because- because…" Maka just didn't seem to know how to put her thoughts into words. "Because…well… he's been just an angry person since you showed up…Jason…"

Jason's tilted his head to the side. He gave confused face. "You're not really making sense, I thought you said it wasn't my fault?"

"No! It's not! It's him. I-I just don't know how to put it…"

Jason looked at her for a moment then smiled and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "It sounds to me like he's jealous of me."

"Jealous?"

"_Jealous? Of him? For you? For miss tiny tits? Don't make me laugh!"_

Maka shook her head with a sad smile "No, that can't be. Soul doesn't even begin to think of me like that. I'm just his… partner…" Maka looked down at her empty cup.

When she wasn't looking, Jason smiled wickedly '_interesting.'_

That smile disappeared to reveal his tooth rotting sweet smile as he scooted his chair right next to Maka's.

He lifted her chin up and to the side to find that his face was only a few inches away from her own. Maka blushed madly and her mouth was gaping.

"Then," Jason held a seductive smirk "I guess he won't mind if I do this?"

~x X x~

Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki had just finished dinner and Tsubaki was placing a sleeping mat on the floor for Soul.

Said person had a sick feeling in his stomach. Either Tsubaki's foreign food didn't agree with his stomach, or this was some kind of a bad omen.

"Soul-kun…are you alright?" Tsubaki asked him worriedly. Soul snapped out of his daze.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine…thank you."

"It's no problem." Tsubaki started to make her way out of the room. "Good night Soul-kun."

"Night."

Tsubaki suddenly stopped and turned her head to look at him.

"And, Soul-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry! Maka just needs some time. Just you watch, by tomorrow, she'll let you back in and everything will just fine!"

Soul put on a reassured smile. "I hope so…thank you, Tsubaki."

She gave one more sweet smile and left to go to sleep.

**A/N: XD!! Since when did Soul Eater become a shoujo?! Since I said, bitch!**

**Hahaha, yeah… I just noticed this. But don't worry, I planning to put a semi-fight scene, although I'm no good at them O.O *mumbles, "yeah, you and everybody else on …=.="***

**So….yeah…The plot thickens :o**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, new chapter. **

**This one is a song fic thing….well; the lyrics are all in the beginning. Please read them. They make a lot of sense with the story line.**

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,_

_How many times have I kicked you out of here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_I can be so mean when I want to be._

_I am capable of really anything._

_I can cut you into pieces,_

_When my heart is…_

_Broken. _

_Please, don't leave me._

_Please…don't leave me._

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But It's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that make me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty._

_Can't tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be that one to hit the hardest. _

_But baby I don't mean it…_

_I mean it,_

_I promise…_

_Please, don't leave me._

_Please…don't leave me._

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But It's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

_I forgot to say out loud, how beautiful you really are,_

_Too me. _

_I can't be without,_

_You're my perfect little punching bag._

_And I need you…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Please, please,_

_Don't leave me._

_Baby, please don't leave me_

_No, don't leave me!_

_Please, don't leave me._

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But It's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

_Please, don't leave me._

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But It's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

_Baby, please, please…_

_Don't leave me……_

Maka put her key into the keyhole of her apartment door. It was quite late already. She was glad it was Friday or she would be cranky in the morning.

Soul hated it when she was cranky in the morning. She looked around the dorm, which was dark. She found herself wondering if Soul was sleeping, but then she remembered. Soon after, she remembered how tired she was.

She gave a long yawn and walked over to the bath room. She switched on the light and caught her reflection in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself with all this makeup.

A pair of tired set of olive green eyes stared deep into another pair of eyes. These eyes were familiar, but different in some way. The girl tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. This was Maka's hair, wasn't it? These were Maka's eyes, weren't they?

Maka just didn't know anymore. This girl in front of her, might as well as be someone else. Today, Maka had gone against everything she went by. She didn't feel like herself. When all he did was worry for her, she yelled at him, and was cruel to him.

Why?

Why was she so mad at him? Her hands gripped the sink harder. She couldn't stand it, looking at this girl. She wanted her old self back. Maka's hands flew to the sink knobs and put turned them both to full blast. Bending over the sink, the meister furiously scrubbed her face. She squinted her eyes open carefully to see the water stained with the black of her eyeliner. After assuming it was all of, Maka tied her hair into its usual fashion using two hair bands tied around her wrists.

Maka then looked back up to her reflection. She now saw Maka Albarn. But… she could not feel entirely herself.

No amount of water and scrubbing could rid the feel of his disgustingly soft lips on her own.

~x X x~

Soul awoke to the sound of bird outside. He groggily sat up and yawned. After opening his tired eyes and rubbing them, he looked around at his surroundings. Where was he?

Oh, right…that. He had almost forgotten he had gone to the ninja's apartment after getting kick out of his own. How embarrassing.

And what was more embarrassing, was being called out last night by said ninja. Where did that blue monkey get off calling Soul jealous? _Jealous! _Heh, the nerve of him. Soul would think that if he were to say, jealous, he could defiantly figure this out before _BlackStar_.

Unless, Soul was in denial like BlackStar said he was. Soul shook his head, NO! He refused to believe it.

……..Okay, fine, he believed it.

Soul groaned and fell back into his sleeping arrangement. '_So un-cool'_

~x X x~

"_Trust me on this, Maka. I know these things."_

"I don't know, Liz. It just doesn't seem Soul-ish. You, know?"

"_But, it's painfully obvious!"_

"This can't be. I'm 100 percent sure."

"_Come on, Maka. You're as bad as him if you're denying it too."_

"I-I'm not denying anything, he isn't either. T-there isn't just anything to deny."

"_Sure, okay Maka, whatever you say."_

"No! See, now you're just saying that."

"_Noooo…."_

"You know what, Liz?"

"_What!?"_

"…..S-Shut up!"

"_Yeah, that's an awesome comeback Maka."_

"….Besides. Even if he was, even though he's NOT, it wouldn't even matter."

"_Oh yeah? Whys that?"_

"Because, you know…Jason?"

"_Oh! Right, right, I almost forgot. Why are you even asking questions? If I had that, I'd keep him tied up in my basement."_

"That's slightly disturbing Liz."

"_What? I would! But here you are, contemplating this. You're lucky."_

"Maybe your right…Well, I'll see you later, Liz."

"_Okay, see ya. And remember, if you don't want him, I'll have him!"_

"Alright, bye."

Maka hung up her phone and sighed. Her friends were crazy. She couldn't get a straight, honest opinion out of anybody. In this case, she would have asked Soul, but she doubted that he wanted to talk to her. Especially on this topic. He probably wanted nothing to do with Jason.

Maka wanted her partner back.

~x X x~

**A/N: well, another chapter done.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wanted to go to my little brother's Christmas winter concert thing for his elementary school. **

**You know, I was thinking (shocker! I know.), when I'm done with **_**Jealous Guy, **_**should I make a sequel? Or will it be a stretch? Like, should I let it die, or continue it?**

**I was thinking something like **_**Jealous Gal **_**or something along those lines.**

**Mainly just because I want to write something in which Maka beats the shit out of some hooker for messing with her man. It probably won't be as long as **_**Jealous Guy.**_** I dunno. Tell me what you think of that, guys.**

**Woot!!! For 50 reviews!!!!!!**

**Oh yeah, before I forget. The lyrics are the song "Please don't leave me" by Pink.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hehe, I lied. Jealous Guy out today! :D**

**Hey, great news; I am now an official Soul Eater fan!**

**Yep, I just bought my first volume last night. I read the chapters online, but I wanted to at least own **_**one **_**volume. I couldn't call myself a fan if I didn't. **

**So, yeah, that's where I was the other night. That, and when I got home, I made this cute Maka paper child. I haven't put it on DeviantART yet, but I'll tell you guys when I do. **

Soul Slipped on his shoes "I'm going out!" he called to Tsubaki who was in the other room studying. "Alright!" she replied.

As soon as he got outside he took a breath of the fresh air and wiped his forehead. Summer was arriving soon and the warm air felt thick as the laughing sun shone brighter and hotter in the sky. Soul hoped that they could have this whole thing settled soon before vacation started.

He was anxious for next year; it was their last at school. Hopefully he'd get to share it with Maka.

…wait did he just think that?

As Soul walked down the busy street, he thought more about this little feeling and how it started when pretty boy showed up and how he felt of Maka recently.

He had never ever thought of her that way. Not once. Never even crossed his mind. Soul vaguely remembered thinking once or twice how he noticed Maka had gotten prettier over the years, but never to this degree. Damn that Jason for putting these thoughts in his head.

Soul honestly could say he hated Jason. Soul and Maka could have gone on how they were for much longer. Soul was worried about when they were finished at school. They could possibly be split up.

Soul knew the day would come when he and Maka would no longer be partners. Now that he thought about it, it scared him a little. He didn't want their possibly last year to spend together to go like this, with them almost hating each other.

A scary thought suddenly came to mind. What if Maka didn't want him as a weapon anymore? And what was even scarier, what if she made Jason her new weapon? She seemed to like him better anyways. "Damn it." He swore under his breath.

He rounded a usual corner that lead to his apartment complex. He unlocked the door and went through the lobby. After walking up the flight of stairs, he nervously walked down the hallway to his and Maka's door. He slid the key in and unlocked it but his hand lingered on the door knob. He felt his stomach twist and turn in knots.

It felt like he had lost all control of his arm and it just lay there limp on the door.

Soul's eyes squeezed shut and he forced his hand to turn the door handle. When the door flung open and he rushed in and opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't.

There in the living room was Maka and Jason sitting on the sofa. Jason had his arm around Maka's waist pulling her in so she was practically sitting on his lap. Maka had her arms loosely around his shoulders and didn't look like she was against this.

"Soul!" Maka cried when she saw him come through the door. She jumped off Jason like is if he were on fire. _If only…_

"W-what are you _doing _here?!"

"I live here, remember?!" '_Crap, I raised my voice again' _Soul realized that continuing to scream at her would do neither of them any good.

"Y-yeah-but-but…!"

Jason then stood up calmly and dusted off his shirt. "Perhaps I should go." He said.

Maka lightly grabbed his arm with her hand, "Please Jason, you don't have to go!"

Jason moved out of Maka's grip "No, no. I think it would be best if I gave you two sometime alone." Jason started to make his way towards the door after he said an 'I'll see you tomorrow' and winked at Maka.

As Jason passed, he gave Soul a victorious smirk and Soul returned it with a nasty intense glare. "Bye, then" Maka called out quietly as Jason closed the door with a small 'click'.

Maka's gentle stare transformed into a stern cold one when she turned her attention to her partner.

"What the hell was that?" Maka asked.

"I live here too, ya know."

"Yeah-but…"

"You know what? Forget this. I came over here to straighten things out with you, but this isn't worth it." Soul turned around and left.

After the door was shut brutally, Maka reached her hand out a little in the direction he just left in and whispered an "I'm sorry…"

In the hallway, Soul turned to leave but he was surprised to see Jason leaning against the wall with that annoying smirk of his.

"Jason…"

"Soul Eater. I terribly sorry you had to see that."

"_Yeah_? Is that so?"

"Very much so." He got off the wall and looked at Soul. His usual flirtatious eyes turned serious. This struck Soul back a bit. "Okay Soul Eater, let's stop playing these stupid little childish games."

"Eh…?"

Jason took a couple of steps in Soul's direction. "Okay, let's make a deal. You stay away from Maka and I won't tell her nasty lies about you."

Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Jason threatening him? Or at least, _trying _to threat him? Soul showed his sharp teeth in a grin "Ha! You think that'll scare me!?"

"Aa, I think it will."

Soul's eyes turned sharp "What are you talkin about?"

Jason chuckled. "I know you hate me, Soul Eater. And I'm not too fond of you either. But here's the thing, Maka _loves _me. So go ahead, spill my guts, and let us see what Maka-Chan thinks of that."

Soul growled under his breath "Tell me the truth, what do really want with Maka?"

"You see, there you go again. That is the exact reason Maka-Chan is so mad at you." Soul raised an eyebrow at Jason. "You're not making any sense."

"Heh. It makes perfect sense. Let's just say, what if I didn't want anything from Maka? What if I just thought she was pretty and nice and wanted to spend time with her? Is that possible? Is it possible to like Maka just for her looks and personality? Obviously you don't think so."

At these words, Soul felt extremely guilty. Did they think that Soul thought of Maka as un-loveable?

Jason smirked wickedly and laughed "All Maka-Chan ever wanted was for you to except her for who she was , not just as you're meister! And you blew it!"

Soul got defense of again. "You bastard."

"Let's face it. You've failed as her weapon Soul Eater. Let me at least get her off your hands. I'll give her proper _treatment_ for the talented meister that she is." Jason spread his arms out a little. "So go ahead Soul, kill me. Because I think we both know you're far stronger than me. You have you're rare technician to thank for that."

Soul didn't know what to say. He _was_ only this strong because of Maka. Maka was such a strong person; he had forgotten to tell her that. Despite the selfish reasons behind Jason's actions, they had some truth about them. Maybe Maka deserved Jason after all.

_But what if Maka finds out that Jason is just using her to become a death scythe faster? _Came a little voice in the back of Soul's head, but he ignored it. Whatever made Maka happy, right?

After a while of silence, Jason looked down, made a small 'heh' sound and shook his head.

Soul watched him as he turned around waved an "I'll see you later, Soul Eater~" and started to walk down the hall way until out of sight.

Soul continued to stand there for a time he was not so sure of. This boy was going to take advantage of Maka's feeling and abilities. He was going to take Maka away from Soul.

And there was nothing Soul could do about it.

**A/N: I know, I know so late!!**

**I'm disappointed in myself. And my laziness. **

**But I have been having more writers block. And my dyslexia doesn't help much either. **

**So thank you all for being so patient. Writing this chapter has been a big weight of my shoulders.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, here we are. The tenth chapter! Heh, at first, I only meant for this story to be a short ten shot. (Is ten chapters even considered short?) **

**Well anyways, we're gonna start wrapping this story up pretty soon. Not too many more chapters. But don't worry, I've decided to write **_**Jealous Gal. **_**I already have the first chapter written out! So, yeah, something to look forward too.**

**Oh, and before we start, ****Read the author's note at the bottom of the page!!!! ****A bit of important information.**

Soul sat at BlackStar and Tsubaki's dinner table. He had his forehead on the surface and his arms to his sides. He felt like he was going to puke…again…

Tsubaki sat next to him with a comforting hand on his back. Although Soul left out the part about Jason's devious plan, he had told the two about he saw when he walked into his apartment.

He really didn't want to think about it. But the image of the two in such close intimate proximity made him turn green in the face.

"Ya know, you're a complete idiot." BlackStar, who was sitting opposite of Soul and Tsubaki suddenly spoke up.

Soul looked up slightly from the table; he didn't seem to have the energy to make a proper comeback. Glaring seemed to do, although the assassin ignored it.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki scolded.

"What? He is!" BlackStar retorted.

Soul groaned and looked back down to the wooden table.

A few minutes of utter silence passed when Tsubaki suddenly whispered, "May I make a suggestion?"

Soul, without lifting up his head, grunted an "Eh?"

"Well, it's not really a _suggestion_ per say…"

Soul groaned again "Just out with it already woman."

"It's more of a thought."

"Well?"

Tsubaki sighed and removed her hand from his back. She sat up and put on a confident look. "Soul-Kun. Sometimes you men obviously can't see something good that's right in front of you."

Soul's eyes widened a little and he finally sat up. Tsubaki's face turned back into a sympathetic one again. "Do you see were I'm coming from, Soul-Kun?"

Soul looked down and let these words sink in "Yeah, I think I get it now."

Tsubaki stood up and nodded "Good."

As she made her way out to let Soul have some time to really think about this, she called to her partner "BlackStar."

"Huh?" he asked from hearing his name. Tsubaki pointed the direction out of the dining area with her head, hinting for the young ninja to follow her. "Right." He nodded before walking out with the weapon.

Soul sat there for a while thinking about it before looking out the window at the insane moon '_Can't see something good right in front of me, huh?'_

~x X x~

On Monday, When Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki came to school, they were surprised to see dozens of students crowded up in the announcement board hallway.

"What's this? What's this? They all must have heard I was arriving and wanted to greet the glorious me!!" Black chuckled loudly. "Be quiet" Soul grumbled, he really didn't feel like Black Star's gibberish today.

Soul pushed through the crowd '_I swear to shinigami-sama, if this is all about that basterd…' _Soul would go crazy if all this commotion.

But Soul was surprised when he saw not Jason, but Death the Kidd standing in the middle of the crowd. When Soul finally reached him, he realized that Kidd was giving away fancy grey envolopes to any one that reached for one.

"Hey, Kidd. What are those?" Soul asked him.

'Oh, Soul, good mourning. These? They are invitations."

"Invitations?"

"Yes. Indentations to the big end of the year party. I'm pretty sure you knew it was coming up."

"Oh yeah…" with all that had been going on lately, Soul had completely forgotten about the party.

"There are only a certain number of invites this year, but don't worry. I have already reserved spots for you, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki, my partners, and the rest of the young elite force."

"What about…Jason?"

Kidd suddenly stopped passing out the envolpes and his eyes went hard and a frown appeared on his face. "Sadly…yes. If most of the girls found out that he wasn't going…they would refuse to go also…" Kidd sniffed and his eyes turned big and watery "Then the party would be a failer!!"

Soul sighed "okay, okay…" Soul also didn't feel like dealing with Kidd and his depression fits. Kidd nodded his tears away and began to pass out the envelopes again. Soul _really_ didn't want to go to this party.

Parties were not his thing in the first place. But if Jason was going to be there, then that meant that Maka was going to be there also. Soul felt like he needed to watch over her, just in case Jason tried to do anything _stupid._

**A/N: Okay! Yep so…**

**IMPORTANT ANNOCMENT!! PLZ READ!**

**Well, like I mentioned, I'll be writing **_**Jealous Gal **_**but, I kinda want to write another story too.**

**For those who have read my newest one-shot, **_**Nowadays, **_**You'll be happy to know that I want to continue it! Yep, I liked it so much, that I'm going to turn it into a bunch of one-shot stories! So I'll be writing either Jealous Gal or Nowadays part time. One will be weekly, and one will be daily. You guys may pick.**

**I'm very excited at writing this fic, beautiful~**

**But…there is one problem… I can't decide on a name for the little girl!**

**So I'm going to let the readers decide, so here are the choices:**

**1) Lucy. (I love this name for a girl~)**

**2) Rosie/Rose. **

**3) Abigail. (meaning): A father's joy 3**

**4) Idla: (meaning): battlefield **

**5) Kaydence. (meaning): rhythm**

**These are the English name I could find for a girl that make the most ****sense**** for a SoulMaka baby. Here are some Japanese names:**

**6) Aki (meaning): 'born in autumn'**

**7) Haya (meaning): 'quick' or 'light' **

**8) Hatsu (meaning): 'first born' **

**9) Mikazuki (meaning): 'new moon'**

**10) Suzu (meaning): 'little bell'**

**And that's it. Please choose from those for they make ****sense**** for a SoulMaka baby. You guys pick and review quickly! So I may announce the winner in a chapter or two!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: chapter 11. Small one-week time skip in this one.**

**Sorry the last one was so short and FULL OF HORRIBLE SPELLING ERRORS!! *Cries* WAHH!! I'M SORRY!! I WAS HORRIFIED WHEN I READ OVER IT **_**AFTER**_** I POSTED IT!!!!!**

**Aheam… it was like that because it was kinda rushed. I spent a lot of time looking for proper baby girl names online and I was afraid that I wasn't going to have time to update yesterday.**

**So that's my excuse. Some have you have complained about my bad spelling and, WAHH! I'M SORRY!! **

After buttoning up the last buttons on his dress shirt, Soul looked at himself in the mirror.

Showered, check. Teeth brushed, check. Hair styled, check. Pants, _underwear,_ and shirt…check, check, and check.

Tonight was the annual end-of-the-school-year dance and he was physically ready, but his mind wanted to put it off as much as possible.

This past week had been dreadful. Soul didn't think that he could stand one more minute of BlackStar. Sure BlackStar was his friend, but in small doses.

Tsubaki was a nice person but she was so quite. He guessed he just wasn't used to it. She was always apologizing for something and cleaning up after BlackStar. If Soul had made all the messes BlackStar had exhibited, he would more than likely would have got some kind of long scoldings by Maka and made to clean them all by himself. But Tsubaki did it all with a smile on her face.

And not just his messes, but dear god, _his jokes. _Tsubaki forced a laugh whenever he told one of his annoying unfunny jokes, and praise him for it. Soul just felt like killing himself, just to get away from that little torture.

Soul guessed it was true what they said, you don't know what you have till it's gone.

~x X x~

When the three arrived at the school (late, Soul might add, because of BlackStar, of course), people looked to be having a good time as they danced to the live band (which in Soul's opion, was _mediocre _at best).

"Ah! There's Kidd-kun, Patti, and Liz!" Tsubaki exclaimed pointing in a direction.

Kidd noticed them and waved. They were by the refreshment table and Liz looked horrified at the way her little sister was stuffing food into her mouth.

"Alright! Time to eat!" BlackStar called out as he ran over to join the younger Thompson sister.

Soul and Tsubaki however, took they're time getting over.

"Good evening you three." Tsubaki greeted politely.

"What's up?" Soul said lazily.

"You three are late." Kidd said taking a sip of his drink.

"Tsk. You're telling us. BlackStar wouldn't stop fooling around."

"Gomen." Tsubaki apologized.

"It's no problem." Kid reassured them. "You guys probably arrived at a good time anyways. Everybody was crowding the door when the party first started. You guys missed all the commotion."

Soul drowned out the sound of Kidd and Tsubaki's talking at that point. He looked around the party hall. Trying to spot Maka in the crowds.

He didn't know how long he was scanning the people when he was suddenly snapped out of his daze by Kidd's voice. "Maka's around here somewhere." He said with a smile.

Soul snapped his head to the side and frowned "Tsk." He scoffted, shoving his hands into his pockets "And who said I was looking for her?!" Soul turned around quickly on his heel and walked away.

When he was lost in the people, Liz smirked, "Baka." Kidd just smiled and Tsubaki giggled under her breath.

~x X x~

Soul didn't know how long or how many times he walked around the room looking for that stupid girl. He was starting to think she wasn't even here.

Soul groaned in annoyance and decided to make his way back over to Kidd and the others. On his way though, he spotted someone standing on the balcony hunched over the railing.

He smirked and walked over to her. He tested to see if the gold skull shaped knobs to the closed glass doors were unlocked. When they both turned down, Soul confidently thought, '_bingo.'_

Soul waltzed over to the balcony railing and leaned on it next to her after closing the large doors. He peered at her from the corner of his eyes. He knew that she knew he was there, but she had not looked up.

Soul was about to say something when she beat him to it. "I didn't think you were going to show up."

"Well, we where late cause-"

"No. I mean I didn't think that you _wanted _to show up.

Soul didn't know what to say. What was he _supposed _to say? 'Yeah I kinda have to, to make sure Jason doesn't try to make a move on you so I can have you.' Tsk, _un-cool._

Jason finally make a move on Maka? A little too late for that. Over the week, Soul had heard two gossiping girls say that Jason and Maka were already together. _That would explain the little mishap last Sunday. _Soul just now thought of this.

He turned his head in Maka's direction to see that she was still looking down.

"….Is...you know…Jason here?" Soul hopped that she said no.

"Yeah." _Damn._ "He's inside somewhere, talking to some of his friends."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"I dunno. I get the feeling that his friends don't like me. Those girls just ignore me and glare at me."

_Ah, so all these 'friends' are girls, huh?"_

Soul was about to ask Maka why she put up with that, but then the glass doors of the balcony opened and Jason appeared.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." He said with his normal fake smile "But may I steal her for a bit?"

"Hn." Soul merely grunted, not meaning yes nor no.

Jason held out his hand out to Maka. "Would you like to dance?"

Maka finally stood up and brushed off her short, red summer dress. "Aa. Yes I would like that." she said as she took hold of Jason's hand.

Jason pulled her in a little and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her to the dance floor.

When they were both out of sight, Soul cursed out loud, "God damn it!"

_Almost! So close. Jason you bastard._

**A/N: and done. Only a few more chapters to go, so come on people! (Especially those of you who don't review, you know who you are!! =_=) LETS MAKE IT UP TO 100 REVIEWS!! YAHOO!!!**

**And sorry again about spelling errors, I feel really bad! *mops in Mr. Corner and mumbles, 'I'm garbage. Throw me out in the trash. I'm sorry I was born'…..***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy 12****th**** chapter every one!**

**This one is kinda special. A part in this one was all ready revealed in chapter 4's 'Teaser chapter'.**

**So you all get to find out what happens!**

Soul sat at a cloth covered table, swishing his drink in his hand as he watched Jason and Maka dance.

Jason's dancing was smooth and graceful, but not perfect. Soul could _obviously_ do allot better.

Maka was her normal self and being clumsy. But Jason would just laugh along with her whenever she accidently dug her sharp heel into his now scuffed shoes. He would help and correct her and they would continue.

The two dances for about two whole songs when Tsubaki and Liz walked up and requested to talk with Maka.

Maka seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and kissed Jason on the cheek.

After the three girls walked away, Jason headed back towards the group of girls that he must have been talking to before he danced with Maka.

Soul glared evilly at him. Damn that player. Why did Maka like him so much? Why did any of the girls like him at all? Despite what they say, girls were quite stupid. They easily swayed by a pretty face and sweet talk.

This is what disappointed Soul. He thought Maka was different-she was-until he showed up.

~x X x~

"So?"

"So, what?"

"You know 'what'! What did Soul say to you?"

Maka took a sip of her drink, careful not to ruin her lipstick. God, she hated makeup, and her hair was getting a little annoying too.

"A whole lot of nothing really, Liz. He said a whole lot of nothing."

"Damn. That boy is such a pansy. Tsubaki, I thought you said that he was gonna try to make nice tonight?"

"Well, I did talk to him, and I thought he understood. At least he said he did… and he really looked like he meant it, too!"

"What is he supposed to say anyway?" Maka said lazily.

Liz sighed dramatically "Good grief! Maka, sweetie, we've been over this. You're little partner is jealous, remember?"

"Liz, _sweetie, _we've been over this also. He is NOT jealous."

Liz growled "Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki jumped at Liz's sudden outburst.

"Y-yes?"

"Please knock some sense into this girl!"

"I'd rather not…"

"Then say something! This whole thing is really starting to piss me off."

Tsubaki sighed. She hated being put in the middle.

She turned to Maka and put on a confident face.

"Maka-chan."

"Hmm?" Maka looked up slightly from her glass.

"At this point," Tsubaki continued, "I think I will tell you what I already told Soul-kun. What I'm trying to say is, sometimes people can't see something really good that is right in front of them."

"Well said…" Liz mumbled behind her.

Maka's bored expression turned into a guilty one as she slowly took her drink away from her lips.

She stayed like that for a while, before gently putting the cup on the table.

Thinking back, Maka remembered the first few days Jason had shown up, and how Soul had acted. Maka desperately tried denying the fact that Soul was indeed showing obvious signs of jealousy. She also thought back on how many other times he had shown he cared. How many times he was willing to protect her.

The quilt she had then day she kicked him out was starting to return and it came back tenfold. It was breaking her heart.

She gave a faint smile and looked up at Liz and Tsubaki who had been staring at her expectantly. They were surprised when they saw Maka's happy smile

"Something good right in front of my eyes, huh? You know, I think you two are right."

Liz and Tsubaki smiled back at her and they released breaths they didn't know they were holding. "Good…" Tsubaki assured.

Maka turned around and said, "I'll catch you guys later, I'm going to go look for him!" then she ran off.

Liz put a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. "Well, Tsubaki, it looks like our work here is done."

"Yep." Tsubaki agreed.

~x X x~

As Soul looked around bored at the party, he happened to see Jason walk toward the exit of the party room, to the double doors that lead to the hall ways of Shibusen.

But he wasn't alone.

Soul squinted his eyes to get a better look at who was accompanying him. He saw it was a nameless girl with a short pink dress and her brown hair was tied in a strict, formal bun on top of her head.

'_Where the hell do you think you're going?"_ Soul thought. He really hopped that Jason wasn't leaving with that girl to do what he thought they were going to do.

Once they were out the door, Soul fought with his own mind whether to follow them or not. But this was probably the only chance of getting the evidence he needed to make Maka believe that this guy was defiantly no good.

Soul decided to follow them.

~x X x~

Soul stalked down the lowly lit halls of the school. He clenched his teeth and kept his eyes sharp. He heard the sound of a door click open behind him and he turned to see a girl nervously walk out and in the other direction, not noticing Soul. He noticed that the bun she wore was messy and looked as if she were pushed up against something.

Gotcha.

Once the girl was long gone, Soul walked over to the ajar door. He peeked in and saw a figure in the dim room. He pushed the door open to find the one and only Jason Adams standing in the middle of the teacher's lounge buttoning up his wrinkly dress shirt.

When he heard the door squeak open, he said, "Come back for more, sweetheart? Because you know-", this is when he looked up and found not the cute face of a bruised lip girl but the frowning face of his girlfriend's partner.

"Ah, Soul Eater. Terribly sorry. How are you this evening?"

Soul put on an angry smirk. "You're having fun I see."

"Come now, Soul. Are you mad I'm cheating on your little partner?" he held up his hand and smiled matter-a-factly. "You're a guy, you know how it is."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you're talkin about."

"I mean, come on! There are some nice looking girls here! Fine grade A, I say!"

Jason started to walk over to were Soul was standing with his hands placed in his pockets. "Maka's real cute, ya know."

Once he reached Soul, he rest his hand on Soul's shoulder like they were best buds. Soul looked at his hand in disgust.

"It's too bad she's as flat as a board." Oh no he didn't. Soul was the only one allowed to say that about Maka.

Then Jason looked up at him in his eyes, Soul found Jason's own eyes reminding him of the look Maka's papa gave sleazy women. Soul decided to stay completely silent to see where Jason was going with this.

"Maka not might have a chest, but she does have some nice legs and pretty fine ass."

At this statement, Soul felt something snap within him. He looked down, his hair covering his eyes. He honestly didn't know what to say to this. He was literary speechless.

Soul suddenly started to darkly chuckle softly at first but it grew louder and louder. Jason looked at him strangely. Why was Soul Laughing?

Soul's laughter came to a sudden stop and he looked up to reveal insane red eyes and a deathly happy toothy grin.

"You bastard."

The next thing Jason knew, he felt a fist make straight on impact with his face. "Gahh!" Jason landed on the ground with the thump. He picked up his head and held his bleeding nose. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Soul's grin was gone, replaced by intense anger. "You asshole! I don't care if Maka hates me for this! I won't let you treat her like that, you piece of scum!"

Jason stood up preparing for battle. But Soul could see the fear in his eyes. Jason was afraid of Soul, he was terrified. Soul had to give him mad props from standing up against him.

Soul transformed one arm into a scythe. He'd only need one arm for this battle. Jason turned both of his hands into his mase form as well.

Soul charged, ready to strike down on Jason. But just in the nick of time, Jason intertwined both spiked balls with each other and as Soul brought his scythe arms down, Jason used one of the chains connecting the rest of his body with the spiked ball to protect his face.

Soul laughed, "How long do you think you can hold up?"

Soul pressed harder against the chain cause Jason down to a kneeling position.

Jason grunted in pain as he heard a small 'nick' in the chain.

Soul could have easily transformed his other arm into a scythe as well and slashed Jason's torso, but what's the fun in that. He would pay for using Maka in such a way.

Soul's fun was suddenly interrupted when he heard the closed door fling open and a famine voice, "SOUL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Soul turned to the door in horror "Maka!?"

Maka ran over and fiercely pushed Soul away, causing him to bump into the wall behind him.

Jason transformed both arms back into flesh and sat down, still wincing in pain.

"Jason…are you okay?" Maka asked him as she helped him up.

"Yeah I'm alright, Maka-chan. Don't worry about me."

Maka whipped her around to Soul and gave him the dirtiest look he had ever seen on her face.

"What the hell do you think you fucking doing!? Do you realize what you could have done!? You could have killed him!"

Soul's eyes widened in realization. _You could have killed him! _That sentence echoed in his head over and over. He couldn't believe it, he had almost killed someone who wasn't on Shinigami's list. He had almost took an innocent soul… he had let his anger get the best of him. Soul slid down the wall he was leaning on for support. His legs felt like jello.

"Come on Jason." Maka said to Jason. She shot Soul one more disappointed look and left him there in the dark alone.

As Maka walked out with Jason she couldn't help but choke back some tears. '_and to think… I was going to give him a chance…'_

**A/N: OOOO!!! So we reach the climax of the story!!!**

**Sorry it's so late at night, but it was worth it, ne?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WARNING!! THIS ONE IS RATED M FOR ADULT SITUATIONS!! (I'm sorry; there is a make out session with two characters OTHER than soulmaka. Trust me, I didn't enjoy writing it.)**

**Sorry this one is late. But I was having computer problems **

When Maka and Jason left the party early after their little misshape with Soul. Jason led Maka back to his place. When he opened the door, Maka looked around the moderate sized apartment.

"I forgot to mention, Jason. You don't have a partner?" she remembered that she was going to ask him.

"No, I guess I just haven't found any one _special _enough." Jason gave her his flirtatious smirk. Maka smiled but she noticed that her cheeks didn't get hot when he smiled like that anymore. His charm had seemed to have worn off on her.

He walked over to her and kissed her full on the lips. She was surprised at first but then relaxed. Maka didn't pull away from the kiss, but she didn't lean into it either. The wild flame she got when he had first kissed her wasn't there anymore. At least to her it wasn't.

Jason's tongue slithered onto Maka's bottom lip. When she didn't grant him entrance, he pried her mouth open with his tongue. Maka let out a small squeak and Jason pulled her in close by her back and waist.

Jason's tongue explored her mouth. His tongue covered every inch of it. Maka put her hands on his chest, trying to push him off of her, but he held on tight.

After growing bored with what he was doing, Jason left Maka's mouth and kissed the corners of her lips. He slowly went down her to her ears. Jason nibbled the lob of her ear before moving even more down, to the side of her neck.

"Jason…" Maka managed to speak out. Her legs were shaking, she felt like she was going to collapse. Jason suddenly started to push her backwards, until she felt the back of her knees make contact with the arm rest of the sofa. Jason pushed a little more and they both went tumbling down onto the couch.

Maka winced a bit and looked up at Jason who was now lying on top of her with a seductive smile.

"Jason…let's stop."

Jason's smile washed away only to transform into one somewhere between surprise and anger.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well…" This just didn't feel right to Maka, and besides, if they kept going, what would Soul think if he found out they did that? Would he try to kill someone again? Maka just didn't know. Soul seemed a little unstable recently, she didn't blame him either. She knew it was her fault.

Everything that had happened in the past week had been her fault. If she hadn't been so desperate for attention, she wouldn't be in this mess- none of them would be

At the party when she felt Jason's soul in distress, she got worried, but when she felt her partner's soul had a killing instinct, she instantly knew was going on. When she finally reached the teacher's lounge where they were fighting, Maka was frightened by the insane look in Soul's eyes.

Soul had almost killed someone and she felt like there was no one to blame but herself. She choked back more tears. Why had he attacked Jason in the first place?

"_He's trouble." _Maka at that moment remembered his words. She also remembered the worried look on his face.

Maka looked down to Jason who was currently nibbling on her color bone. Was this all Jason wanted? Maka wouldn't put it pass him; she had forgotten how despicable men were. Soul was one of the only guys she knew that she could fully trust. Why hadn't she listened to him? He was right…about everything.

Maka bit her lip and gathered her strength, then pushed Jason off of her.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I don't want this." Maka said sternly, she had made up her mind. She would not let this happen, but the over whelming quilt in her heart was bringing tears to her eyes.

Jason grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly on the lips. Maka tried to push him off again but he didn't budge.

An idea struck her; she brought up her leg and kneed Jason in the groin and stomach. In pain, Jason's lips left Maka's to let out a grunt of pain.

Jason rolled of the couch and on to the floor and lurched over in agony. "You bitch!" he grunted out.

Maka wiped off the rest of her smeared make up from crying. Jason recovered quickly and stood up.

"You know what?! It's not worth it!"

Maka's face didn't show as much confusion as Jason would have hoped.

"Little bitch, you're too much effort! You and you're dumb weapon. It's just not worth it!"

Maka didn't need to ask what wasn't worth it. She knew exactly what he meant. And if she was wrong, she didn't care. It didn't matter any more.

Maka stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, determined to leave with the little dignity she had left.

"Yeah! Just leave! A stubborn bitch like you isn't worth it, ya know!!?" Maka heard Jason scream again as she shut the door to his home.

Once outside, Maka let out her tears. She was so tired that all she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.

And in the morning, she would go and apologize to her partner.

**A/N: Sorry for torturing you guys with that. but it simply needed to be done, and I planned that scene from the beginning so I couldn't easily avoid it.**

**NOTICE: I now have my update dates on my profile so you can now know when my new chapters/story's come out! **

**One more chapter plus epilogue to go! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: well… here we are. The last official chapter! LADIES AND GENTELMEN, ARE. YOU. READY. FOR. THE FLUFF!!!!???? *crowd goes wild***

_I was dreaming of the past…_

…_And my heart was beating fast…_

_I began to lose control. I began to lose control…_

Soul tossed and turned on his sleeping mat. He didn't get any sleep last night. After his fight with Jason, he had gone directly back to BlackStar and Tsubaki's place without telling anybody. This was because he really didn't want to talk with anybody. When walked in their apartment, he had gone directly to bed.

Soul was tired and decided he wanted time to himself to think things through. He was glad the apartment was quiet for once. Maybe he could rid of his excruciating head ache.

_I didn't mean to hurt you…_

_I'm sorry that…_

_I made you cry…_

_I didn't want to hurt you…_

_I'm just a…Jealous guy. _

But in the morning, this dream was instantly shattered when the door bell rang. He groaned impatiently and buried his head into his pillow. Whoever that was at the door better not make a lot of noise or heads would roll.

"Coming!" he heard Tsubaki call from the living room where she was with BlackStar.

Soul didn't even bother caring. All he wanted to do was sleep.

_I was feeling insecure…_

_You might not love me...._

_Anymore…_

He heard Tsubaki unlock the door and open it. Soul covered his ears with the pillow trying to block out the sound of talking. All of a sudden, he felt someone shake his shoulder. He opened his eyes only to see Tsubaki kneeling above him with a happy smile.

"It's for you." She said simply then walked out of the room, back to the living room.

"For me?" Soul asked no one in particular.

_I was shivering inside…_

_I was shivering inside…._

Soul got out of the sheets he was tangled in. He walked out of the dining room where he had been sleeping, into the hall way that lead to the door.

But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was standing in the door way.

The one and only Maka Albarn stood there with a pleasant smile.

"Maka…" Soul mumbled out.

_I didn't mean to hurt you…_

_I'm sorry that…_

_I made you cry…_

_I didn't want to hurt you…_

_I'm just a…Jealous guy. _

"Good morning, Soul." She said. Her face held no makeup, and her hair was tied in two low pigtails.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just stopping by for a visit." She said modestly.

"Oh…So, where's Jason?" Soul was afraid to ask for some reason.

Maka's smile stayed but her eyes turned sad as she looked down.

"It seems…Jason wasn't all cracked up as he seemed to be."

"Oh." Soul didn't know what to say to that. He knew he couldn't rub it in her face, but saying he was sorry about that didn't just seem right either.

Maka shook her head a little and looked back up, happy expression back in place. She walked into the home, remembering to take her shoes off first. He caught her staring out of the corner of her eye, down the hall way that lead to the living room. He turned to where she was looking and saw Tsubaki and BlackStar peeking around the corner, when they saw him look, they disappeared behind the wall hastily.

Soul couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.

"Do you want to go into the dining room? Maka asked him.

"Yeah, sure."

_I didn't mean to hurt you…_

_I'm sorry that…_

_I made you cry…_

_I didn't want to hurt you…_

_I'm just a…Jealous guy. _

Maka started walking into the dining room, Soul following suit.

When they reached their destination, Maka turned to face Soul and they seemed to just stare at each other for what seemed like hours.

Soul didn't know what to do nor say, her gaze was distracting him from all thought. Maka took a long breath and looked down.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I should be apologizing too."

"No!" she snapped, gaining his full attention. "Don't apologize. This is my fault."

"Don't put all the blame on you, Maka. I should have ended this when it first started, but I just kept running away."

"Well,"

"No." It was Soul's turn to cut her off. "I am just as much to blame as you. Please understand."

Maka bit her lip and nodded.

_I was trying to catch your eyes…_

_Thought that you were trying to hide…_

_I was swallowing my pain…_

_I was swallowing my pain… _

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Maka shut her eyes tight and took a few steps towards him until she was right in front of him.

Maka wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Hey, what I say? Don't apologize." Soul wrapped one of his own arms around her back, and one behind her head. "I should have done a better job protecting you."

_I didn't mean to hurt you…_

_I'm sorry that…_

_I made you cry…_

_I didn't want to hurt you…_

_I'm just a…Jealous guy. _

Maka merely nodded against his chest and held him tighter.

They stood this way for some time, but to Maka, it went incredibly fast.

The silence was finally broken when Soul scoffted and spoke, "Tsk, Jason was un-cool, anyway."

Maka was sure this statement was supposed to be a serious one, but she could help but burst out in laughter. He'll never change.

She looked up at him, who had on his sly, toothy smile.

"Oh, and I suppose you are?" she laughed out.

_I'm just a Jealous guy…_

"Hell yeah" He said confidently.

Maka just laughed and hugged him tighter.

_I'm just a Jealous guy…_

Soul didn't know what just happened, but he wasn't complaining. He had Maka back, and he was going to make sure he didn't let loose her ever again

But, their tender moment alone didn't last long. They _were_ in BlackStar's home after all.

"Aw, come on! Just kiss already!"

"BlackStar! Be quiet!"

Soul and Maka turned to see BlackStar tumbling into the door way. "Ouch…" he grumbled, holding his head.

Tsubaki appeared after. "BlackStar, I said be to be quiet! The 1st rule of the assassin, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Soul's eye twitched as he sighed. But smiled when he saw Maka's laughing face. She looked up at him and a warm smile washed over her features.

"Let's go home." She said.

"I wouldn't want anything less."

Soul grabbed the black garbage bag that was lying in the corner and went back over to Maka.

She took his hand in hers and led him out.

BlackStar and Tsubaki moved out of the doorway to let them pass.

"We'll see you guys later." Tsubaki waved them off.

"Yeah, have fun you guys! And remember to use protection- OUCH! Hey watch it, woman." BlackStar whined as Tsubaki hit him over the head "I was only joking…."

Maka giggled under her breath and Soul just rolled his eyes as they made their way out of the apartment.

Soul couldn't wait to get home.

_I'm just a Jealous guy._

**A/N: AAAANNNNNDDDD……DONE!!! FINISHED!!!! *takes a bow* **

**Thank you all so much for all you're support and reviews! It means a lot and I think we've had a great run! But don't be sad! We still have to do **_**jealous gal**_** and it's not like I'm going away forever!**

**But stay tuned for epilogue! **

**Yours truly,**

**~Boo **


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: the epilogue.**

The sun shone bright down on Death city. All of its inhabitants were outside enjoying the nice weather. The hum of cicadas sounded through the air and trees' green leaves shaded two individuals that sat under one.

She rest her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell back into the soft grass, taking her with him. They gazed at the clear blue sky and puffy white clouds. What a lazy afternoon.

"Hey Soul?" Maka spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering, you aren't mad at Jason anymore?"

Soul scoffted. He thought they had come to a silent agreement to never say his ugly name ever again. "Of course I am. That dirty basterd. But I'd rather not stoop to his level, that'd be lame."

Not three days had passed since the end of the incident with Jason happened and Soul had yet to go searching for blood with the player.

"I'm glad." Maka said, grateful of his maturity. She hugged her arm around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder just as a comfortable breeze swept through.

"And besides," he continued "It's all taken care of."

Maka looked up at him to see a devious smile on his face and raised a brow "…Taken care of?"

Soul patted her shoulder and laughed "Don't worry bout it! Don't worry bout it. Just don't worry about it, k?"

"Okay, okay." She said laying her head back on his chest. "…weirdo." She mumbled.

Soul suddenly sat up, causing Maka to fly up as well. He held her hand in a tight grip as he snickered.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that Maka."

"I called you an-"Maka's sentence was cut short when a pair of lips brushed her own. They both melted into the kiss and stayed like that for some time before Maka pushed Soul off of her by his chest.

She wiped the saliva of the sides of her mouth and pouted.

"I hate it when you do that." she huffed.

"You love it." He corrected her as he pulled her back into him.

"Yeah, maybe I do."

They fell back into the grass, hands intertwined.

"But seriously Soul, what did you mean by 'taken care of'?"

Soul chuckled again and said, "Don't worry bout it."

"Okay…" Maka said unsurely.

"Hehehe, just don't worry bout it. It's all taken care of…"

~x X x~

Jason's door bell rang and he groaned out of annoyance as he stood to answer it.

It rang multiple times impatiently. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called.

When he reached the door and answered it, he found the smiling face of one of his classmates he had come to know as BlackStar.

"Hey, how's it going?" BlackStar said casually.

"Um, hi? Can I help you?"

"Yes. Yes you can." The two just stood there for a moment. Jason was waiting for the blue haired moron to do or say something. He also noticed and eyed suspiciously at the plastic grocery bag BlackStar had balled up in his hand.

"Soooo…" Jason was getting a little uncomfortable at the ninja's happy smile.

Without warning, BlackStar swung his knee up. Jason didn't have time to react as BlackStar kneed him in the groin _hard_.

"Oh my god!" Jason lurched down in pain and fell to his knees "What the hell!!?" Jason yelled as he curled up into a painful looking ball on the floor. "Why??" Jason's eyes started to form tears at their corners.

BlackStar laughed loudly and pointed at Jason "You know why!"

The loud mouthed assassin jumped over Jason's sad little slumped form on the ground into the player's apartment.

Jason heard his fridge being opened. He turned his head to see BlackStar push cans and containers of food into the grocery bag.

When his bag was full he turned around, chicken wing in mouth and everything, kicked open Jason's window and hopped up onto the ledge.

He spit the cold chicken wing onto Jason's clean carpet and yelled "This is what ya get for stealing my spotlight and makin my friends cry! Ya ass wipe!" before escaping out the window and calling out a loud 'Yahoo!' hopping roof to roof.

_End._

**A/N: ah, you've just got to love BlackStar. I know I do!**

**This is the official ending to **_**Jealous Guy!**_

**Kinda happy it's over! Thanks for sticking with me! **

_**Jealous Gal **_**coming out later!**

**See ya!**

**~boo**


End file.
